The Message
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Zuko and Mai haven't seen or heard from each other since Zuko's banishment. Zuko gets a hold of a messenger hawk and sends a message to Mai. How will she reply? One-Shot


This is my first Avatar fanfiction so please review what I can do to fix any problems you see to this story. Enjoy.

* * *

The Message:

Zuko sat deep in thought, it had been three years since he had last seen or spoken to Mai due to his banishment. _Is this a good idea?_ He thought looking at the messenger hawk he had captured. _How do I know she hasn't moved on? What if the message gets intercepted? Then she would get into trouble, I don't want that but there is so much I want to ask her, tell her. _Zuko sighed running his hand through his hair and finally decides he knows what he is going to send. Zuko picks up a piece of paper and wrote one question: Do you still love me? He didn't write whom the message was sent to or who it was from, just to be safe. Then he gives the message to the hawk and whispers into its ear "Mai's house." He doesn't know if it knows how to get there but he hopes it does. He watches the hawk fly off into the night and hopes it is successful.

Mai sat in her room thinking about Zuko. _Did he miss her? Does he think of her? Is he safe? _Sighing Mai tried to shake herself out of these thoughts and focus on her reading, but it was very difficult. It had been 3 years since he left and her imagination had a way of causing her to imagine the worst. She had dreams of Zuko's dead body being returned to the Fire Nation, which would have been the best possible result compared to the others where she grows old and dies never seeing him again. Mai looked indifferent about Zuko not being around but inside her emotions were going crazy. _I need to throw some knives._ She thought placing her book down. Knife throwing was the only thing that took her mind off Zuko. Mai stood before the target she had thrown 5 knives but none had gotten remotely close to the target. This didn't surprise Mai today was after all the hardest day for her to concentrate on. It was the anniversary of Zuko's banishment. Mai sighed and went to retrieve her knives when she heard a rustling and turned around throwing a knife at the sound, but missed. The knife landed a few inches away from the messenger hawk that had landed on the branch. Mai looked at the bird confused, most hawks went to the office for her father not in the garden. Mai walked toward the bird and saw the message. "Can I have that?" Mai asked the bird, and then felt silly. Why was she asking a bird if she could read a message! She officially had lost it. Mai reached up and to take the message but the bird moved out her reach. Annoyed Mai reached out again but once again the bird moved out of her reached. Mai was just about to stab the bird with a knife when her Mother called for her "Mai!"

"What mother." Mai asked in a dull voice

"Don't forget to pick up your knives." Her mother replied

"I know mother." Mai said rolling her eyes then turned her attention to the bird. Once again she reached out and this time the bird let her take the message. Confused at the bird's sudden change in attitude Mai looked at the message to see whom it was addressed to. Only to see it was bank. More confused Mai opened the message and only saw one question written: Do you still love me? It didn't have the sender's name on it but Mai knew who it was. Zuko. Mai quickly looked around to see if anyone was around then gathering her knives and the hawk and headed to her room. She read the question over and over, happiness boiling in her heart. Then she notices the bird has something else. A fire lily. Mai reaches over and takes the lily from the hawk and sniffed it. It smelled amazing and a small smile appeared on her lips. Mai placed the lily by her bedside and got a piece of paper and replied: Of course and I always will. Then took a scissor and cut a small lock of her hair and tied it with a red ribbon. She took her reply and lock of hair and gave it to the hawk. "To Zuko." She whispered to it then opened her window and watched it fly off.

Zuko was lying awake once again thinking about Mai, her beautiful hair and eyes. He had only seen her smile once years ago but he could still clearly remember it no matter how small it had been. He remembered when he had first told Mai how he felt and how she had blushed and run away. He had been heart-broken thinking she didn't like him either and thought it was because she saw him as a stuck up prince. The next day he saw her and was going to apologize to her when she surprised him by admitting her own feelings for him. Zuko smiled remembering how he had wanted to hug her but how she had reprimanded him since he was the prince and she was a commoner and it wouldn't be approved not to mention they were being watched. Zuko had then taken her hand and given her a simple squeeze all the while smiling with a stupid grin on his face. Zuko then frowned at the memory of his banishment. He remembered going to her house in a rush to tell her of his banishment. He had run to her house and snuck into her house and to her room. He had climbed into her window and found her reading. She had been surprised and was about to say something but Zuko quickly placed his hand on her mouth and put a finger over his mouth.

"I've stepped out of line and my father has banished me." He remembered saying. He remembered seeing her eyes begin to tear up and how she had quickly hugged him.

"Don't leave." She whispered into his ear.

"I have to." He replied hugging her back, "I don't want to but I have to." He then pulled away and looked into her face now covered in tears.

"Then let me come with you." She said desperately

"I can't do that." Zuko said brushing her tears away with his thumb, "It wouldn't be fair to you and it would ruin you. You would forever be criticized for your choise."

"But.." Mai started but never finished because Zuko cut her off with a kiss. He pulled away and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I have to go now." He said "Don't forget about me." He then stood up and turned to leave when Mai grabbed his sleeve.

"I'll wait." She said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek "I'll wait." Zuko embraced her inhaling her scent trying to remember it and the feeling of her close to her, but had to quickly pull away upon hearing footsteps.

"I'll come back. I promise." He said kissing her and quickly leaving through the window. He remembered looking back and seeing Mai's tear covered face watching him from her window. It had hurt him so much to leave her but he didn't want to ruin her. His thoughts were interrupted by the flapping of wings, as the messenger hawk landed next to him. Zuko quickly grabbed the message and read Mai's response. He heart almost stopped at what he read: Of course and I always will. _She still loves me._ He thought smiling happily, than he noticed the lock of hair. He quickly took it and sniffed it. It smelled the same as it had years ago. Zuko took the lock and placed it in a pouch and held it close to his chest. "I will return Mai. I promise." Zuko said into the night.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review with any advice on how to improve my writing.


End file.
